


Sugar and Wine

by scribblemoose



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC. I think Tifa is very much an AC/DC sort of woman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC. I think Tifa is very much an AC/DC sort of woman.

Tifa stroked her fingers through Cloud's fine, chocobo-soft hair, fighting the urge to tug, knowing she'd do it too hard and he might stop and she really, really didn't want him to stop. His ears tickled her thighs; his hands bracketed her hips, keeping her pressed firmly down on the bed, so it was a glorious strain and stretch of muscles to shove up against his tongue. She was making soft growling noises she had no control over, her head thrown back, eyes closed, every part of her focused on the tension building with every lick and suck and press of his wonderful mouth.

She could feel him _smile_, oh _fuck_, and he slipped his fingers inside her, pressing down on her belly in just the right place as his fingers pressed up, and she came. Wet and throbbing and it went from her clit through her cunt through her womb and every fucking part of her like an explosion, and Cloud knew not to stop, never stopped, not until she was shaking and panting and gasping and laughing all at once.

He was laughing with her as he finally released her from his fingers and tongue, and made his way slowly up the bed, still on all fours, leaning over her, that fluffy hair falling in her face, tickling. He stroked her face, her hair, a bemused, happy sort of expression on his face, and kissed her.

They both licked their lips afterwards, and Tifa reached up and looped her arms around his neck. "That was so good."

Cloud positively glowed at her praise, happy as a puppy, and kissed her again.

She ran her hands down his back, not really paying attention until they arrived at the swell of his buttocks and he made a tiny movement, the barest twitch, just enough to make the tip of his stiff cock bounce against her belly.

She spread her fingers and gently squeezed, opening him up a little.

Cloud gasped into her hair, his hips dipping again.

She slid her middle finger futher along, and stroked; tiny, teasing little movements.

"Tifa," Cloud breathed into her ear, a tinge of desperation in his voice. Tifa's cunt clenched hungrily; she was caught between wanting to be filled and something else. Something different. Something they hardly ever did, but that she knew Cloud wanted, sometimes.

"Okay," she whispered back. "Stay there. Like that. I won't be long.

She rolled out from under him. Her hands shook as she opened the drawer by the bed and took out the things she needed. Cloud watched as she got herself ready, his eyes wide and trusting. He was hard as ever, a thick string of precome wisping from the head of his cock.

Tifa slipped one end of the dildo inside her, clutched at it, remembering vividly how her orgasm had felt. She was stiff and wet and couldn't take her eyes off Cloud as she put the harness on. He licked his lips, sighed; he looked more awestruck than anything. She fastened the straps tight with quick, dextrous flicks of her fingers, and knelt behind him.

She touched him with wet, sticky fingers: first his cock, then his hole. Pink and small and yet so quick to open to her fingers. She took it slow; they didn't do this much and it was a long time since...

She kissed his balls, dragged her tongue up, following the line from balls to perineum to his hole; rested her tongue there for a moment, flat, tasting lube and not caring, before she poked the tip just a little way inside.

Cloud groaned and shuddered from head to foot, breathing her name into the pillow. She ran her fingers down the long length of his back, loving the broad swathes of muscle and the fine, fair skin of him, the notches of his spine.

She kept going with her fingers and her tongue until he opened to her, rocked back until she had two fingers in to the hilt, and whispered, "Tifa, _please_."

She kept touching as she sank into him, barely breathing for the warm ache inside as she pushed. She touched the tender skin where she entered him; she touched the softer-than-soft skin of his buttocks; she touched his spine and his hip and only when she was all the way inside him did she touch his cock.

He shivered: one small shake from his feet right up to his shoulders. For a second she thought he might start to cry, but when he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder there were no tears. Just banked heat and hunger.

She started to thrust. Slowly to start, off-rhythm, because she loved it so much when he _squirmed_, so close to getting what he needed and yet so far. She teased him mercilessly, until he smiled deep enough to show dimples, until he fought her for it, until he was a second away from begging. Then she fucked him properly, in his own rhythm, the way he fucked her, three short one long, the long getting shorter and shorter until it all blurred, until his balls crawled up tight and his cock pumped in her fist, until her thighs ached and her clit ached and Cloud was _beautiful_. Perfect cheekbones stained pink, soft lips moving silently as he lost himself in the fuck.

She ground into him hard, filling him, filling herself, pressing herself and writhing hard enough to scratch the itch, crying out as she came. Cloud grunted, waited, every bit of him shaking, until she was done. Everything still a blur, her heart still pounding, she picked up the rhythm again, fuck fuck fuck fuuuck; he came up onto his hands, shifting the angle of her strokes inside him, giving her more room to stroke his cock, to get in that twist around the head he liked so much, fuck fuck fuck fuck and then he froze for just the barest second, when she was buried deep, deep inside him, and roared as he came. Thick and hot, spurting in her hand, coating her palm, her fingers, seeping through, dripping down onto the bed. She moved again, slow and steady, drawing it out until she saw the shiver down his spine that meant he was done, that any more was far too much.

She pulled out slowly, carefully, couldn't resist slipping a finger inside of him when he was empty, spreading his own come around his hole as it closed up again. Smooth and slick.

His arms were shaking, couldn't hold him up any more. He collapsed on the bed, laughing - more from sheer exhaustion than anything - and rolled onto his back.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she sat back on her heels and licked the come from her fingers.

She spread the stuff on her palm over his belly, picking out his ticklish spots until they ended up in a feeble, giggling, useless wrestling match that only ended when they both fell off the bed.

Later, when they were clean again and naked, still on top of the bed under just a single sheet because the night was so warm, and Tifa lay in Cloud's arms, stroking his chest with one soft, lazy finger, Cloud said, quietly, "It's not about Zack. You know that, right? What happens with you is only about you. Ever."

She nuzzled his jaw, and smiled.

_~owari~_


End file.
